The present invention is directed generally to garbage collection and compaction apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus wherein garbage is compacted upon introduction into a storage bin and maintained in a compacted state within the storage bin.
Garbage trucks have conventionally been constructed as including a small garbage receiving area adapted to be scraped clean by a packing blade which moves garbage from the receiving area into a storage compartment. There are several problems associated with the operation of such vehicles. A primary problem results from the action of the packing blade. Each time the packing blade reciprocates rearwardly to receive additional garbage from the receiving area, the accumulated garbage within the storage bin is permitted to expand. Because any given space will hold a substantially greater quantity of compacted garbage than loose garbage, the repeated expansion of garbage within the storage bin of a conventional truck necessarily reduces its load storage capacity.
Another problem relates to the position of the receiving area and packing blade rearwardly of the storage bin. In order to provide for unloading of the truck through the rearward end, the entire loading apparatus must be limited to a structure which can be pivoted upwardly and rearwardly with the end gate of the truck so that garbage may be ejected through the open rearward end of the truck.
Finally, wind can often be a problem when loading such trucks because of the position of the receiving area opening on the rear wall or sidewall of the truck. These and other problems are believed to be resolved by the garbage compaction apparatus of the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved garbage compaction apparatus.
Another object is to provide a garbage compaction apparatus in which garbage is maintained in a compacted state within the storage bin as additional garbage is introduced therein.
Another object is to provide a garbage compaction apparatus which is advantageously adapted for the unloading of garbage through a rearward end thereof.
Another object is to provide a garbage compaction apparatus wherein the opening to the garbage receiving area is shielded from the wind so as to facilitate loading of the apparatus.
Finally, another object is to provide a garbage compaction apparatus which is simple and rugged in construction and efficient in operation.